


Whose Wedding Is It Anyway?

by milanthruil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel are at a wedding. Daniel opens his big, fat mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Wedding Is It Anyway?

There he was. Standing next to his best friend Jack before a white-draped altar; the both of them dressed in smart, black tuxedoes. Somewhere in the back on his mind he registered the officiant speaking the familiar words of a marriage ceremony. Next to him, he could feel the gentle and reassuring warmth from Jack’s body.

Holy shit, this was actually happening!

Daniel discreetly adjusted his collar to make it easier for himself to breathe. And then his brain caught the words he’d longed to hear for years.

“…take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Daniel blurted, confused when a feminine voice overlapped with his. His confusion lasted only a second before the full force of the tidal wave of reality came crashing down around him.

“Daniel?” Sam asked, peering around Jack at the wide-eyed archaeologist.

“I-” Daniel choked as he caught sight of the pole-axed look on Jack face. “I’m sorry.” He stammered. “I, uh, zoned out for a moment there and I… just…” he trailed off when realized that the entire room was staring at the three of them in shock and confusion. “ I’m sorry.” Daniel repeated.

Jack finally shook himself from his surprised stupor. “Daniel?”

Daniel could feel the tears of embarrassment and regret for what he could never have welling up in his eyes. “Sorry, I need a minute.” He dashed from the room before anyone could see the tears fall.

“Daniel!” Jack called after him.

Daniel shook his head to himself and kept moving until he found a small, and thankfully unoccupied, alcove he could duck into to collect himself. He leaned against the side wall of the alcove, tipping his head back as the blood pounded in his ears.

God, how could he have done that to Jack and Sam? He might as well have just announced to everyone that he-

“Daniel?”

Daniel jumped at the voice and came face to face with Jack. He hurriedly wiped at the tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Jack.” He cleared his throat to try to dislodge the lump that had taken up residence there. “Shouldn’t you be getting married right now?”

“Well, I _was_.” The ‘until someone opened their big, fat mouth’ rang clear in Daniel’s mind without Jack having to voice it.

“I’m sorry.” Daniel slipped his fingers under his glasses and wiped at his eyes. “I ruined everything, didn’t I.” He winced internally at the touch of Jack’s hand grasping his arm and lowered his hands. “You should go back.” He sniffed. “Make the most of this.”

“Daniel.” Jack’s features tightened.

“Go, Jack.” Daniel gestured vaguely in the direction of fancy room in which Jack and Sam’s wedding was supposed to be happening. “People will talk.” He grimaced. “More than they already are, no doubt.”

“I’m not going anywhere until I know my best friend is okay.” Jack spoke softly as he took Daniel by the shoulders.

Daniel turned his head away to face the rear wall of the alcove. “Some friend I turned out to be.” He mumbled. The tears began to sting his eyes again.

“Hey.” Jack brought his face into Daniel’s field of vision. “What’s going on with you, huh?”

“Nothing.” Daniel avoided eye contact. “Go, Jack. Be happy with Sam.”

“Daniel,” Jack gently grasped Daniel’s chin and made Daniel face him, “look at me.”

Daniel met Jack’s gaze. His facial muscles twitched until the concern shining back at him from Jack’s eyes caused his self control to crumble. He placed his hands on either side of Jack face and kissed him gently on the lips. “I love you, Jack O’Neill.” He murmured before turning to slip past the other man.

“Woah, hey!” Jack stopped him and blocked his exit. “You don’t get to drop a bomb like that and just leave.”

“Jack, please,” Daniel whispered, “can’t we just forget this happened?”

“Not a chance.” Jack raised his hand and Daniel instinctively flinched back from a blow that never happened. Instead, Daniel was surprised to feel Jack’s hand cup the back of his head. “How long?” Daniel cracked open his eyes to find Jack’s face inches from his own.

“Jack?” Daniel opened his eyes wider.

“How long, Daniel?” Jack asked.

“Since the sarcophagus withdrawal.” Daniel confessed.

“That long?” Jack’s eyes widened. “I never knew.”

“You weren’t supposed to know. I wasn’t going to risk our friendship and potentially destroy your career.” Daniel pursed his lips. “Jack, what about Sam? You’re supposed to be getting married right now.”

Jack bowed his head. “She asked me, remember? You were there. You could have said something.”

Daniel remembered all right. That was the night when Jack said yes to Sam’s proposal and Daniel’s heart was shattered. “You both looked so happy. I… I couldn’t do anything to upset that.” He winced, remembering what had just happened at the altar. “Not intentionally anyway.”

Jack petted the back of Daniel’s hair soothingly. “Sam caught me off guard and, I won’t lie to you, the thought of sharing a life with her felt good. Really good. And I do love her. Very much.” Daniel closed his eyes against the words. “But it’s a very comfortable love. There’s no passion there.” Jack brushed his thumb along Daniel’s cheekbone. “Not like there is with you.”

Daniel’s eyes snapped open. “What?” He gaped.

“Daniel, you’ve had me off balance since I first met you. You’re so exciting and full of life.” Jack licked his lips. “Spending time with Sam feels good, but being with you has always felt _right_. Complete.”

“You… you…” Daniel stammered before drawing himself up to his full height and delivering a powerful slap to Jack’s face. “God, Jack! How could you do this to Sam?”

“She, uh, she knows.” Jack gasped, holing a hand to his stinging cheek.

Daniel blinked. “What? How?”

“She walked in on me one afternoon while I was… you know…” Jack made a crude hand gesture. “She, uh, she heard me say your name.”

Daniel eyes glazed a little and he licked his lips before he shook the mental image of Jack masturbating from his brain. “Was this before or after she proposed?”

“After.”

“And she still wanted to marry you?” Daniel asked skeptically.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. “After I, uh, cleaned up, we sat and had a long talk about everything. Weighed the options. Decided to give it a shot anyway.”

Daniel crossed his arms, tucking his hands into his armpits in his familiar self-hug. “And you didn’t think I had a right to know how you felt about me?”

Jack grabbed Daniel’s arms. “I wanted to tell you, I really did. Sam even said I should.” He looked into Daniel’s eyes. “I didn’t want to lose you as a friend. I was scared.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “You were scared?”

“Fucking terrified.” Jack admitted.

Daniel’s eyebrow climbed farther up his forehead. “Of me?”

Jack gave a small shake of his head. “Not of _you_. Of _losing_ you.” He clarified.

Daniel relaxed his arms. “You wouldn’t have.”

“Well, I didn’t know that, did I?”

Daniel uncrossed his arms and mirrored Jack’s hold on his own. “You will never lose me, Jack.” He rested his forehead against Jack’s.

“Jack? Daniel?” Sam’s voice startled the two men who quickly released each other’s arms. She had taken the veil out of her hair and had a sad but knowing smile on her lips.

“Sam.” Both men replied sheepishly.

Daniel hung his head. “Sam, I’m so sorry for ruining your wedding. I never meant to-”

“I know.” Sam stepped forward and took Daniel’s hand. “If you had been paying attention during the ceremony, you would have heard me say ‘I can’t’ at the same time you said ‘I do.’”

Daniel frowned. “Sam?”

Sam squeezed his hand. “I couldn’t do that to Jack. Or to you.” She removed her hand from his and replaced it with her bouquet.

Daniel stared down at the bouquet that was now in his hand. “Sam?” He asked again, confused as to the turn this wedding was taking.

Sam looked between the two men. “You have my blessing.” Daniel’s head snapped up. Sam smiled at him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go take off this dress and put on some real clothes.” She nodded at Jack and winked. “Sir.”

Jack grinned. “Retired, Carter.”

“Daniel.” Sam lifted her skirt a few inches so it wouldn’t drag on the floor and headed off to the bridal room.

Daniel blinked after her. “Jack?”

“Yes, Daniel?” Jack looked over at Daniel.

“What just happened?”

Jack put arm around Daniel’s shoulders. “I think we just got engaged.”

Daniel did his best fish-out-of-water impression. “We…”

“Yep.” Jack licked his lips. “That is if you still stand by what you said up there.”

“What I…” Daniel felt the realization wash over him. “Oh! Yes, of course.” His face became warm as his cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink.

Jack smiled. “So, come on then.” He took a couple steps before Daniel’s hand closed on the one that rested on his shoulder.

“Jack, wait.” Daniel gripped Jack’s hand almost painfully.

Jack stopped and turned back to the face Daniel. “What?”

Daniel gazed into Jack’s eyes, searching their depths. “Are you sure you want this? I mean, after what you told me, I can’t help but wonder-”

Jack took Daniel’s face in his hands and cut off Daniel’s words with a firm press of his lips. “I have never been more sure of anything.” He whispered.

Daniel opened his eyes to see Jack smiling at him and smiled reflexively in response. “I love you.” He grabbed Jack’s head and pulled him into another kiss.

“I love you too, Daniel.” Jack grinned and grabbed Daniel’s hand. “Now let’s go get married!” He pulled Daniel down the corridor.

Daniel almost had to jog to keep up with his enthusiastic soon-to-be-husband. “Now?” He squeaked.

Jack didn’t even pause at the open double doors before dragging Daniel up the aisle toward the altar. “Hey, everyone, I found myself a groom!” He announced triumphantly as they reached the officiant.

Daniel’s cheeks flamed red and he offered a feeble wave with the hand that clutched Sam’s bouquet as he gazed at Jack.

Before the officiant could open his mouth, someone had relieved Daniel of the bouquet and Jack was speaking.

“Daniel, you’re my best friend, and despite the fact you’ve been a terrific pain in the ass for the last _mumble_ years, I’ve somehow fallen in love with you.” Jack held both of Daniel’s hands in his. “You gave me a reason to live again during the darkest time in my life and I can never thank you enough for that.” Jack took a deep breath. “Daniel Jackson, I take you to be my husband. For better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until we’re cranky old men and death deems it necessary to part us before we kill each other ourselves.”

Daniel had to laugh at Jack’s vows. Because if he didn’t laugh; he might cry from happiness. Trust Jack to know just how much humor to inject into a situation. Daniel bowed his head and tried to tone down his grin before it threatened to split his face in two.

Jack leaned forward. “Psst.” He whispered loudly. “It’s your turn now.”

The crowd behind them chuckled collectively.

Daniel raised his head to face Jack and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him. “Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack. Where do I begin with you? You’re sarcastic and cranky and you seem to think Homer Simpson is the height of intellectualism but, God help me, I love you anyway. I’ve, uh, loved you for a long time. Because you can also be caring and thoughtful. And I just ruined your tough guy image… and I’m not sorry.” He teased. Jack _did_ stick out his tongue. “You’ve been there for me. Through everything.” Daniel blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears at bay. “Through some of my highest highs and my lowest lows. You’ve been my rock, my light, my shelter from the storms that have come our way. I, uh, I can’t imagine my life without you.” He swallowed around the lump that had taken up residence in his throat once again. Jack’s eyes were brimming with tears and Daniel had to bite his lip to keep his own from falling. “Jack O’Neill, I take you to be my husband. For better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until we shuffle off this mortal coil and take our place amongst the stars.”

Jack swiped a hand across his cheek to wipe away tears. “Bastard.” He muttered through a smile.

The officiant cleared his throat. “Do you have rings?”

“Oh!” Daniel patted down his pockets and produced two ring boxes. “Here.” He opened one and pulled out Jack’s ring.

“Repeat after me.” The officiant clasped his hands together in front of him. “I, Daniel, give you, Jack, this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity.”

“I, Daniel, give you, Jack, this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity.” Daniel slipped the ring onto Jack’s finger with a smile. The officiant gestured to Jack and Daniel handed him the other ring box.

Jack opened the box and his face fell. “Oh, um,” he turned the box for Daniel to see, “I don’t think this one will fit you.” Daniel took the box and frowned at Sam’s ring. Jack cast his gaze around the room helplessly.

“Sir!” Sam, freshly changed into a plain blue sundress, came running up the aisle, her shoes clacking on the floor. She handed him a small box.

Jack opened it. “Carter?”

“I had it made this morning.” Sam explained. “I kind of had a feeling it would end up happening this way.” She smiled. “Consider it a wedding gift.”

Jack removed the ring from the box Sam had given him and slipped it on Daniel’s finger as Sam stepped aside. “Perfect fit.” Again, Jack spoke before the officiant could utter a word. “I, Jack, give you, Daniel this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity.”

The officiant raised his hands. “By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I do now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now-”

Jack was already in motion, engaging Daniel in an enthusiastic kiss – much to the delight of those gathered. Daniel pulled back from the kiss with a giant smile on his face. He barely had time to savor the moment before Jack was leading him back down the aisle. He caught a few bars of the Top Gun anthem – typical Jack – as they turned down the corridor and exited the building. Jack opened the door to the limousine that would take them to the reception at a restaurant down the road and they climbed inside. Once the door closed and the rest of the world was shut out, the two men settled into the corner of the seat. They leaned into each other as they watched the scenery pass them by. The Space Needle sparkled in the skyline.

Jack turned from the window and pressed his forehead against Daniel’s. “We did it.” He whispered.

“We certainly did.” Daniel agreed.

Jack brushed his lips against Daniel’s temple. “I love you.”

Daniel closed his eyes and smiled. “I love you, too.”

The two men nestled closer together and basked in the glow of the newly married.


End file.
